


Dieser Junge Ist Ein Monster

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Lin Translates Stuff [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Creature Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Translation, Vampire Harry Potter, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Während einer seiner halbwegs regelmäßigen Raufereien mit dem Dunklen Lord wird Harry von einem Vampir gebissen. Er… geht nicht so gut damit um.





	Dieser Junge Ist Ein Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Boy Is A Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334649) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> Selbstverletzung aus vampiristischen Essens-Gründen.

Das Beste daran, ein Vampir zu sein, ist in Harrys Meinung der Moment, als er zu den Dursleys zurück kehrt und sagt “Oh, ja… Ich bin jetzt ein Vampir, also werde ich tagsüber nicht raus gehen. Keine Sorge, meine Mahlzeiten sind alle schon geregelt”.

Der Blick auf dem Gesicht von Tante Petunia ist besonders lustig.

Das Schlimmste daran, ein Vampir zu sein, ist, nun ja, _alles_ Andere.

* * *

Er hatte gedacht, dass es irgend so ein natürliches Dinge war, dass er sofort einen überwältigenden Drang nach Blut haben würde. Hat er nicht.

Die ersten drei Tage ist er _tot_ und folglich fühlt er sich… komisch an, als er im Krankenflügel aufwacht. Kalt und ruhelos und leer. Sein Magen knurrt, aber es gibt keinen überwältigenden Drang nach Blut.

Eigentlich will er nur Wasser.

“Das haben sich die Muggel ausgedacht,” sagt Madam Pomfrey mit einem abwertenden Schnaufzen. “Vampire sind erst mit der Zeit gefährlich. In der Tat, deine ersten hundert Jahre werden nicht schlimmer sein, als das Leben mit einer Nummer von Krankheiten…”

Harry weiß nicht, was für eine Art von _Krankheit_ es notwendig macht, dass der Betroffene aufhört, alle Arten von Essen zu sich zu nehmen, aber ein Vampir zu sein, macht es.

Besonders unglücklich ist es, dass Ron und Hermine etwa die Hälfte der Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf für ihn im Raum plaziert haben. Er kann den Zucker riechen, und er will es, aber — 

“Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber wenn du die isst, wird dir _ziemlich_ schlecht werden,” Dumbledore informiert ihn mit einer unangebrachten Freude. Er verlässt den Raum mit einer Auswahl der besten Artikel des Honigtopfes, und Harry hat den Schulleiter noch nie etwas so sehr übel genommen wie jetzt gerade.

Er versucht es trotzdem, einen Schokofrosch zu essen, nur um — nur um sicher zu sein.

Wie erwartet, bringt es ihm dazu, sich zu übergeben.

“Also wirklich!” schnappt Pomfrey. “Was für ein Ergebnis hast du erwartet?”

* * *

Zum ersten Mal seit er sich erinnern kann, ist er stärker als sein Cousin und Dudley’s fette Fäuste sehen aus, als kämen sie durch Sirup auf ihn zu.

Er vermeidet es ohne Problem, getroffen zu werden und verschwindet in die Dunkelheit in dem Schrank unter der Treppe. An diesem Tag passieren scheinbar viele Dinge zum ersten Mal, denn er wollte vorher noch nie dort drin sein. Aber es ist dunkel und kalt in dem Schrank und…

Die Mittagssonne gibt im Kopfschmerzen, auch indirekt.

Er schläft wie die Toten.

Kein Witz beabsichtigt.

* * *

Harry mag es nicht, tagsüber wach zu sein. Alles ist zu hell und sein Kopft fühlt sich schwammig an.

“Nun ja,” sagt Ron mutig als er es erwähnt, “du _bist_ schon irgendwie nachtaktiv, Kumpel.”

Ron und Hermine sind, selbstverständlich, an seiner Seite — auch wenn ein Großteil von Gryffindor bei der Präsenz einer Dunklen Kreatur in ihrem Haus zurückschreckt.

(“Ich frage mich, wie sie über Professor Lupin denken würden”, grübelt Hermine trocken, aber niemand spricht es an. Nicht jeder hier war bei dem Debakel am Ende des dritten Jahres dabei und sie mussten Lupins Ansehen nicht noch verschlimmern.)

Das Einzige, was sie tun können um ihm zu helfen, Hogwarts Studenplan einzuhalten, ist es ihm einen permanenten Schattenzauber beizubringen, also ist er während dem Frühstück und Mittagessen meistens trotzdem in einer schlechten Stimmung.

Snape, in seiner typischen Manier, stellt seinen kompletten Plan um, um sicher zu gehen, dass er Harry in der ersten Stunde unterrichtet.

“Ich bin mir sicher, dass ist nicht der einzige Grund”, sagt Hermine, aber sie klingt nicht wirklich sicher.

“Das kannst du denken, Hermine”, knurrt Harry, während die Morgensonne finster anstarrt und seinen Schattenzauber immer wieder wiederholt, aber es ist zu früh, seine Magie ist zu schleppened, sein Kopf ist schwammig und _er will einfach nur ins Bett_ , “wenn du dich dann besser fühlst.”

Hermine gibt im einen kurzen überlegenen Blick, rollt die Augen, und spricht den Zauber für ihn.

* * *

Es schmeckt immer noch nach _Blut_.

Es ist zähflüssig und rostig und seltsam süß. Es hat einen Geschmack an sich, der ihn in der Nase angreift und sich in seinem Hals festsetzt und im Allgemeinen _hasst_ der seine neue Diät durch und durch.

“Es ist wiederlich”, beklagt er sich bei Ron und Hermine in der Großen Halle. Lustigerweise werden die jüngeren Schüler um ihn immer entspannter, je mehr er sich darüber beklagt, wie sehr er es missbilligt, das Blut, dass ihm die Hauselfen vorbereiten (und Gott weiß, wo sie es her bekommen).

“Wir wollten nicht unhöflich sein-”, sagt Fred, als er sich über eine seine Schulter lehnt.

“-also sind wir froh, dass du es zuerst gesagt hast”, fügt George hinzu und plaziert sein Kinn auf der anderen.

Harry will ihnen eine Ohrfeige verpassen, aber das ist wahrscheinlich nur, weil es Mittagzeit ist und die Sonne am Himmel steht. Stattdessen hält er sich die Hände vor die Augen.

* * *

Die Weasleys, im Allgemeinen, kommen mit seinem Vampirismus um einiges besser klar als er es tut.

Er kommt zu Weihnachten und, nun ja, Mrs. Weasley hat _Flyer_. Harry wusste nicht mal, dass es Fyler für plötzlich eingefangenen Vampirismus gibt.

“Es wird schon alles gut”, informiert sie ihn mit einem entschiedenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie lassen ihn bis vier Uhr nachmittags schlafen und wenn er aufwacht, wartet immer eine körperwarme Tasse Blut auf ihn.

“Wir wechseln uns mit dem spenden ab”, sagt Ginny bestimmt und mit Freude in ihrer Stimme.

“Ähm”, sagt Harry.

Aber die Weasleys sind entschlossen, seine Mahlzeiten genauso zwanglos zu diskutieren wie ihre eigenen, also -

“Pass besser auf wenn du so schneidest, Ronnie”, sagt einer der Zwillinge mit einem schrecklichen Grinsen zu Ron als er grimmig seinen Arm aufschneidet. “Sonst denkt noch wer du hast ein Problem.”

* * *

“Ich hab gehört, es gibt viele Muggle Bücher über das Thema”, sagt Mr. Weasley eines Nachts nach dem Abendessen — das Abendessen von jedem. Heute Nacht ist der Verband auf Arthurs Arm, also fügt er sich und versucht, Twilight zu erklären.

Es, ähm, läuft nicht so gut.

* * *

“Oh ja”, sagt er nach Sonnenuntergang zu Dudley, ihm seine neuen Zähne zeigend. “Ich habe schon so viele gebissen. Ich… verliere einfach die Kontrolle, weißt du?” Er tritt einen Schritt vor und lächelt, wenn Dudley sich umdreht und flieht.

Und, okay, vielleicht macht es ein _kleines_ bisschen Spaß, ein Vampir zu sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn ihr Interesse habt, mehr über mein Geschreibsel zu reden oder so, schaut euch vielleicht meinen tumblr Account an: @marvelgeek42


End file.
